1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications network and particularly to such networks used for data transmission.
2. Prior Art
Data networks or highways are of increasing importance in commerce and industry.
The increasing use of Electronic Funds Transfer Systems in banking is an added element in considering the need for accuracy and reliability in data networks. In the conventional system, if a fault occurs adjacent one station in the network that station is isolated and useless until the line is restored. This problem has been attacked by building redundancy into the system, i.e., by having plural sets of lines. The cost of such systems, particularly with dedicated long-distance lines or micro-wave systems, becomes prohibitive. A simple loop system does not solve the problem because, if a fault occurs, the discontinuity produces false signals by reason of the signal reflections which occur at the unterminated line or improperly terminated line where the fault occurs.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to overcome the various disadvantages of the prior art, as set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a communications network which is self-diagnosing and self-correcting if and when a fault occurs in the lines of the network.